


Before the Fall

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, crowley has trauma of it, he needs cuddles from his angel, i wrote this for a friend and made her cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: Crawly fucked up, and he didn't know what to do about it.There was only one angel he knew he could trust to turn to...but was it too late to save himself?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 34





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little thing I wrote so I could make my best friend cry. She hates me :)  
> I like the idea of Crowley and Aziraphale knowing each other before the fall and this is what my mind came up with!  
> In the end notes I'm gonna do an update of my next big project which I previewed with Exordium!

He’d fucked up, he’d fucked up so bad and Crawly was having a literal crisis about it. Lucifer and some of the other angels had started asking questions and now they were coming. The angel hadn’t meant to get so involved in these conspiracies, but they’d posed real questions that should have been asked about what they were doing.

And look where that had gotten him! They damn him for this, never mind that all he did was ask a question! Anxiety built up in Crawly’s throat, and he made his way to a familiar house in an attempt to have at least one person who understood that he hadn’t meant for any of this to happen.

“Aziraphale. Hey! Aziraphale!” He knocked on the door, trying to not attract too much attention.

“Hmm…? Oh, Crawly, how…” The angel frowned when he saw the pale colour of his friend’s face. “What’s...what’s wrong.”

“Aziraphale, I messed up, I messed up so bad. They’re coming for us. For me. I didn’t mean...I just…”

“Crawly...Crawly you’re not making any sense slow down. What do you mean they’re coming for you?” The shorter angel was starting to panic.

“I asked too many questions. That...that damn Hastur...one thought! That’s all it took!”

“Crawly-” Aziraphale tried to press for more details, but they were interrupted. 

“Aziraphale! Well done, we were wondering where this last one had gotten to!” The Angel Gabriel approached.

“Gabriel, what...I don’t understand! What’s going on?” 

The higher angel snapped his fingers, and two more angels appeared and grabbed Crawly, dragging the angel kicking and screaming away to a place unknown. Gabriel wore his usual sickening smile, and Aziraphale knew something was very very wrong.

“They’ve been questioning the almighty. One of our own, Lucifer, has dragged all of these poor souls down with him, but we simply can’t leave them running loose.”

“Lucifer...questioning God? Impossible no one would dare!”

“I’m afraid so, though I’m pleased to hear you’re as appalled as we are.”

“What’s...what’s going to happen to them?” 

“Come along and find out. Michael believes they’ll be stripped of their wings and made to live on earth as mortals.” He paused for Aziraphale to close his door and follow. “I’m hoping for a little further down, they’ve been causing issues for years.”

“Of...of course.” 

Once the two arrived, Aziraphale could definitively say that he felt sick. From what he could tell, potentially hundreds of angels were bound by the wrists and forced to kneel in front of six of the seven archangels, the last of whom joined them as Aziraphale joined his own peers. As he walked, he vaguely noticed that Lucifer himself at the front of the group, grinning maniacally as if he hadn’t just condemned himself and those behind him. 

“We’re gathered here, to seek judgment on our brothers. Under your sinful guidance, Lucifer, the angels behind you have questioned the almighty and began to tempt humans towards an unholy life. Have you anything to say for yourself before judgment is passed?” Michael scowled from her position at the front of the stage.

“One thing, my dear Michael.” He cleared his throat. “You claim The Lord’s ‘Great Plan’ is ineffable, but why is it so? Should not we as his guardians, messengers, and followers know every part of this plan? So we can act it out in the way intended? Ineffable! You claim it to be ineffable simply because you don’t know what it is either! Why are we not permitted to question, how are we to know if humans doing wrong is not a part of it!? What wrong have we done?!”

Aziraphale listened to Lucifer’s words and felt his stomach turning. The thing was...he wasn’t wrong...BUT he shouldn’t SAY IT! The angel’s eyes spotted Crawly in the crowd, he looked so small and scared compared to some of those around him...and Aziraphale knew that he shouldn’t be there. They both had questions...the only issue was that the other angel had asked his questions. Crawly looked over and their eyes met, the kneeling angel’s full of pleading to save him from whatever they had in store, for he hadn’t truly done anything wrong.

But…

“If you’re done?” Gabriel rolled his eyes, like this whole thing was a massive inconvenience. “The Lord has come to a conclusion.”

The silence was deafening as the angels before them awaited whatever punishment the Almighty was to give them, all but one facing forward. Crawly held his eye contact with Aziraphale, visible tears in his eyes...this was torture.

“The Lord has spoken! Lucifer! You and your damned angels shall be sent to the lowest layers of hell. Your wings shall be removed, and you shall fall down to hell, never to return to this realm!”

“NO!” Crawly turned from Aziraphale and begged for forgiveness along with several others among the condemned, while Lucifer simply laughed.

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel opened up the floor beneath the group, allowing them to plunge to whatever waited for them below. Their ties broke, releasing their arms, and a few of them tried to fly away...only for their wings to be ripped from their backs. Crawly didn’t fly though...he reached out for Aziraphale.

“Crawly…” He whispered, darting forward only to be held back by another angel. “CRAWLY!”

“Aziraphale don’t, they’ll damn you too.” The angel holding him back whispered, and though he appreciated her attempt to comfort him...it didn’t work.

“CRAWLY! OH LORD CRAWLY!”

“AZIRAPHALE!”

***

6001 Years passed since that moment, but in a small apartment, above a bookshop in Soho...the Demon Crowley woke up in a panic, reaching out for something or someone that wasn’t there. That day...the worst day of his life still haunted him, and as he sat up in that bed in Soho he felt hot tears streaming down his face.

“Dammit...I didn’t mean to...I didn’t mean…” He whispered, allowing himself a moment to be vulnerable. “Fuck’s sake.”

“Mm...Crowley?” A soft voice floated up. “Is something wrong, my dear?”

“I’m fine. Fine! I’m fine.” He mumbled, wiping away those stupid tears.

There was a soft sigh, then the Demon felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a forehead press to the top of his spine. He knew Aziraphale was trying to comfort him, he knew he could tell that something was truly wrong, but he wouldn’t force Crowley to talk if he didn’t want to.

“I’m sorry...didn’t mean to wake you, angel. You should get back to sleep.”

“I’ve been a much lighter sleeper since the Apocalypse, you didn’t wake me. Want to talk about it.”

“Just a bad dream. Nothing...nothing to worry about.”

In some way, Aziraphale knew what he’d dreamt, Crowley could tell by the slight squeeze of his waist. Having had enough of this softness, the Demon pulled his Angel back down into bed. He didn’t want to talk, but he did want to cuddle...and Aziraphale was good at that. 

How many Angels or Demons could dance on the head of a pin? The question was subjective. How long could an Angel and a Demon cuddle and appreciate each other? A much easier question to answer.

The answer was a life time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a really good response from Exordium, your kudos and comments fuel me, and I'm super excited to start publishing the main project.  
> WHICH IS GONNA DROP ON NEW YEARS DAY!  
> First of January, the Story of the Wild Ones is really going to begin!  
> Get ready lads, ladys and everything inbetween.


End file.
